Walking on sunshine!
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: It's summer and the MBC are bored, until Sam gets an idea. Four alien fighting teenagers in a beach cabin by themselves. What could possibly go wrong? Pairings too! FINALLY DONE!
1. I need a vacation

**So this is an idea I randomly came up with so BE PREPARED FOR MBC ON A CRAZY VACATION!!! Danny/Cathy Sam/Chris enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Chris's POV

John is driving me crazy! I can't take it anymore!

"Please let me be in your club Please let me be in you club!" UUGGHH!!!

At least none of my friends have gone anywhere. This summer would be unbearable if they were all gone somewhere.

Man, I need a vacation.

Danny's POV

I AM ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!!! I try to be nice, but I have my limits, and my annoying cousin Grace pushes me beyond those limits! She's here with her family for a week. How will I live? She's always going on about how she's_ so_ perfect, when she's not, at all.

The worst thing is that Caitlyn's gone off to stay with her friends from Sheffield!

I need a vacation. Preferably a Grace-free vacation.

Cathy's POV

I'm so bored! There is nothing interesting going on in Singletown this summer! Nothing!

When I'm at home, the only thing I can think of to do is helping Grandpa with the garden, but that gets boring too!

I need a vacation. An _Earth_ vacation.

Sam's POV

My sister has gone on a holiday with her friends and I'm stuck in Singletown. So far, this summer sucks.

I really need a vacation.

Hey, I got an idea!

**What idea? Read next chapter to find out and find out and please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. On our way!

**Chapter 2 time I know the last chapter was really short but this one will be longer enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Sam's POV

I went down to the kitchen. My mom and my dad were at the table reading and talking and whatnot.

I cleared my throat. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Samantha. What is it?"

"You know that cabin we have at Camp Cormoran?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I was wondering, could I invite my friends out there with us this summer?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid we're can't go this summer-"

Dad cut in. "Let them go by themselves, Laura!"

"What?!"

"They're well able to look after themselves. They're all fifteen, and wasn't Danny sixteen last Tuesday."

Mom raised her eyebrows. "And who would give them a lift?"

I suddenly had another idea. "I could take care of that!"

Mom frowned. "Come on Mom! Anyway, Miranda and all them will be there with their parents! Pleeeaaaassse!!!"

"Alright then. Go and ask them if they can come."

"YAY!!!"

I gave her a hug, then gave Dad a hug, then ran out the door.

I ran to Danny's house first. I could hear him shouting upstairs.

"If you ever make fun of my friends again I'll die your hair lizard green when you're sleeping!!!"

"Sorry, it's not my fault if your blonde friend's a weirdo! Does she have a problem with being normal or-"

"SHUT UP, B!TCH!!!!"

I knocked on the door. Danny's mom answered the door. "Oh, hello, Sam," she said, smiling.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson!"

She turned around. "Danny! Sam's here to see you!"

He came down the stairs. "Hey, Sam!"

"Hi! I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

I turned to his mom. "You'd better listen in too, Mrs. Jackson."

"Alright then. What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "We have this cabin in Camp Cormoran; you know the one, next to the beach."

"I know it."

"Well, my mom said that if you and Chris's and Cathy's families say yes we can go and stay there for a while, just the four of us."

"Hmm, that's sounds like a good idea. Well, it's fine with me. When would you be leaving?"

"Early tomorrow or the day after."

"Like I said, it's fine with me. Give us a call later will you, so we can find out about when you're leaving and all that?"

"No problem! Thanks Mrs. Jackson!"

She smiled and went into the kitchen. Danny suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best friend ever!"

"Why? What'd I do?"

"You freed me from my horrible cousin! You rock!"

"Um, glad I could help!"

I walked to the door. "I gotta go ask the others. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

I went to Cathy's house next. I went around the back because I knew Mr. Smith was always in the garden.

"Hi Sam!"

"Hi Mr. S! I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

I knew with Mr. Smith I could get straight to the point.

"We have this cabin next to the beach and can Cathy come stay there with me Danny and Chris? If she can we'd be leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Of course she can!"

"Thanks Mr. S! By the way, where is Cathy?"

"She went out to buy marshmallows"

"Oh! Well, see you later!"

"Bye!"

I ran to Chris's house last. I knocked on the door. He answered it.

"Hi Sam! What's up?"

"I need to ask you and your dad something. Can you get him?"

"Uh, sure!"

He turned around. "Dad!"

His dad came out. "Hello, Sam. What is it?"

"You know the cabin we have?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Could Chris come stay there with me, Danny and Cathy? Please?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Who's giving you a lift?"

"That's the only problem."

"I could take you in the police van! There's plenty of room for all of you in the back!"

"That's a great idea!" _Yeah, Chris's dad is a cop._

"Well then, see you, say, 8 o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"See you then!"

I waved goodbye to Chris and went home. This summer is not going to suck starting tomorrow!

------------------------_The next morning---------------------------------_

Narrator's POV

Sam had all her stuff packed the next morning. Her mom and dad had given her a lot of money for important things like food, and she had her own cash for other stuff.

Chris and his dad pulled up in the police van outside. She ran out. "Put your stuff in the passenger seat and get in the back1" Chris's dad called.

She put her bags in the front and jumped in the back next to Chris. **(It's one of those vans where the BAD PEOPLE sit in the back on seats around the walls, you know those ones)**

He grinned at her as his dad started driving again. They got to Cathy's house next. She came running out with her bags and jumped into the back. "I've never been to a beach before!" she said happily.

"Wait till you get there, it's amazing!"

They got to Danny's house. He came out with his stuff. He was grinning.

He got in the back.

As soon as they were out of town, he yelled, "I'm FREE!!!!"

The others laughed.

The drive was long and it was a hot day.

By the time they got there, they were all half asleep.

"Kids, we're here!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Eh?"

"Mmm?"

**Sorry chappie's over 'cos it's late and thanks to**

**FanFlover 10 **

**love is killing me**

**paolaruiz**

**For being the first ones to review anyways PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	3. Pranksters!

**CHAPTER 3!!!! Enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

They got out of the van. Sam went to the front to get the stuff out, but Cathy, Danny and Chris were too busy looking around.

The cabin was big, with more cabins around it, like a small neighbourhood. Down the path there was the beach, surrounded by tall rocks that people were diving off into the sea.

"This is so cool!" Cathy said cheerfully.

Chris's dad got out of the driver's seat.

They all carried their stuff into the cabin. They dumped it all in the kitchen.

Chris's dad looked at his watch. "I should get going or I'll be late for my shift at the station. Take care of yourselves, kids. And have fun."

He gave Chris a hug, then got into his van and drove away, waving.

As soon as he turned the corner, they started cheering. "YES!!!"

"Guys," Sam said. "Let's go back into the kitchen and try to organise ourselves a bit."

The others groaned, but followed her in. Hey, even organising stuff is fun when you're with your friends, right?

They all sat down at the table. "Ok," Sam said. "Down the road there's the village. We can buy food there and all that. We'll have to do our own cooking, so hands up if you can cook."

Sam and Cathy's hands went up and so, to everyone's surprise, did Danny's.

"Danny?" Chris said in a shocked voice. "_You_ can cook?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

They raised their eyebrows. "What? Caitlyn can barely make _toast_! How else are we meant to get food when we've got the house to ourselves?!"

Sam sighed. "Ok, moving on."

"What about where we're sleeping?" Cathy asked.

"I was getting to that. There are two rooms, right? One of them is bigger, with two single beds in it, and the bathroom is next to it. The other one is a bit smaller, with a double bed in it."

"How do we decide who gets which room?" Chris asked.

"How about a game down at the beach?" Danny suggested.

"Cool! Let's go!"

They ran down to the beach. Cathy was in front, when she suddenly stopped. The others crashed into her and they fell down on the sand.

"Cathy, what was that about?!"

"Sorry, but I had an idea. Why don't we have a running race?"

"Good idea!" Danny said, getting up. "Should we do two on two?"

The others got up. "Yeah," Sam said, brushing the sand out of her hair. "How about me against Danny and Cathy against Chris?"

"Cool!"

Chris groaned. Cathy grinned. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!"

Chris smiled. "You don't have to, 'cos I'm gonna win!"

Danny and Sam went first. Cathy stood at the 'finish line'.

"One, two, three, go!"

Sam won the race.

She high-fived Cathy and went over and stood next to Danny at the finish-line.

"GO!!!"

Cathy and Chris ran across the beach. Cathy was in front and Chris was trying to catch up.

Danny and Sam were cheering like crazy.

"GO CATHY!!!"

"Come on Chris, you can do it!"

Sam looked at Danny. "Why are you cheering for Chris? I thought you and him would like to have a room to yourselves."

"Well, yeah, but two boys in the same bed just freaks me out."

"My cousins sleep in the same bed when they come to stay."

"How old are they?"

"Six."

"Well, I'm sixteen. Besides, I'm being a supportive friend."

"Hmm, good point."

They went back to cheering.

"COME ON CATHY!!!"

"GO CHRIS!!!"

Cathy was almost at the finish line, when Chris suddenly shot past her and fell over the line.

"Chris won?" Danny and Sam were amazed.

Danny helped him up. "Great job Chris!"

He grinned. "Thanks!"

Sam sighed. "Guys, let's go unpack."

"WHAT?! ALREADY?"

"If we get it done, we can come back to the beach."

"Oh! Ok."

They went back to the cabin and dragged their stuff up the stairs to their rooms.

Danny and Cathy went into their room. "It's not that much smaller than the other one!" Cathy said, opening her bag.

"I know," Danny said, taking clothes out of his bag and putting them in a drawer.

It didn't take them long to unpack. Sam and Chris were still unpacking. Danny banged on their door. "Hurry up, slowpokes!"

"Two seconds! Just go change or something!"

Danny and Cathy got their swimming stuff. Danny went into the bathroom and Cathy stayed in the room. She changed into a pink bikini and went downstairs to wait for the others.

They came down a few minutes later. The four of them grabbed their towels and went down to the beach. Sam and Chris collapsed on the sand. Danny and Cathy sat next to them.

The sun was beating down. The beach was practically deserted. Danny looked at Sam and Chris. They had both fallen asleep. _Wow that was fast._

He got up. "I'm going into the water," he said to Cathy. "You wanna come?"

"Ok!"

They both ran down into the water. Waves were crashing on the beach. A huge wave came out of nowhere and flew over their heads. They were both knocked off their feet. Danny came up, coughing. Cathy came up looking terrified. "What was THAT??!!"

"Uh, it's called a wave."

"Oh." She lay back in the water. "Never heard of them. There's no waves on Rhapsodia."

"Really?" He lay down next to her. "They're a lot of fun."

"That last bit wasn't fun."

"That's just because you weren't expecting it."

He sat up and pointed out to sea. "Look, you can see them coming."

She sat up and looked. "You're right. That's cool!"

Danny sighed. "I can't believe Chris beat you in that race today."

"Yeah, me neither."

Danny grinned. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Danny whispered something in her ear. She giggled. "That sounds fun!"

"Come on then!" They both got up and ran off somewhere.

Sam's POV

I sat up and realised I'd fallen asleep. Oh well. Chris was sitting next to me. "Good morning," he said, smiling. I smiled back and looked around. I saw Danny and Cathy coming over with a small carrier bag full of…something.

"What's in the bag?" I asked. Cathy and Danny grinned at each other and didn't say anything.

I sighed and got up. Chris got up too. "Time for an ice-cream break!"

"WOOHOO!!"

_-6 hours later-_**(A/N: Don't worry they didn't spend 6 hours eating ice-cream)**

Narrator's POV

The MBC were now in their pyjamas and back in the cabin. Sam and Chris were in their room. Sam got into her bed and Chris got into his.

"AAAAHHH!"

Sam sat up. "What? What is it?"

Chris lifted the covers off the bed. "My bed is full of pointy seashells!"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "How'd they get there?"

In the next room, Danny and Cathy were laughing hysterically, the empty carrier bag sitting in the corner.

**Ok the chapter's over please tell me what you think THANKS!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. Spin the bottle

**Chappie 4 some Danny/Cathy and Sam/Chris moments in this chapter!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Cathy's POV

When I woke up in the morning, I wasn't sure where I was. Then I remembered. I thought about the prank Danny and me had played on Chris and smiled. I looked over at him. He was still asleep. I elbowed him. "Danny, wake up."

He turned over and opened his eyes. "Huh? Is it morning already?"

"Yeah."

He sat up and yawned. He got out of bed. "I'm going downstairs. Are you coming?"

"Sure!"

We went downstairs. Sam and Chris were there already.

They were eating toast.

"Morning sleepy heads," Chris said, smirking.

"Morning."

We sat down at the table and took pieces of toast.

"So what are we doing today?" Danny asked, getting the nutella from the cupboard. **(A/N: I LUV NUTELLA! WHO DOESN'T?! For those of you who took the 'who are you most like?' quiz, you might be wondering which MBC luvs choccie. Yep, you guessed right! The one going for the nutella! Once again, I LUV NUTELLA!!)**

"The beach," Sam said. "What else?"

"Just wondering, that's all."

He sat down again.

After breakfast, we changed and went down to the beach. Today, the first thing I did was run down into the water. I didn't mention it to Danny yesterday, but I was a bit scared. I'm not now, though.

I looked around. Chris was standing at the edge. Sam and Danny were coming in. "Come on Chris!" I called. "The water's great! What are you afraid of?"

"It's you guys I'm afraid of!" he said. "No more pranks, alright?"

"It's a promise," Sam said. "Come on, you can't learn to swim without getting wet!"

"Shh!" he said, coming over to us. "Not so loud! Do you want the whole world to know I can't even float?!"

"Not for long!" Danny said cheerfully. "You're looking at the best swimming coach in town!"

"In that case, this must be a pretty small town!" Chris said, laughing.

"Danny folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "You're slagging the wrong person, Chris. If I was provoked, I could _accidentally_ let you sink."

"You got it!" Chris said. "Where do we start?"

"From the start, where else?" Danny said grinning.

Me and Sam left them to it and climbed up onto a rock further out.

"Sam lay back. "This so beats Singletown!"

"You got that right!"

I looked at Danny and Chris. They were swimming over. Wow, Chris is a fast learner. They climbed up next to us.

I looked out at the beach. "Guys, there's someone waving at us!"

"Really?" They looked out. "You're right! Who is it?"

"Let's go find out," Danny said, getting up. "I'll come with you," I said getting up.

We swam in to the beach.

"Cathy! I knew it was you!"

_Oh no._

There he was, wearing yellow swimming shorts with red polka dots.

"Hi…Jeremy."

"My family bought a cabin down here! Isn't it great? Now we can spend summer together too!"

"Yeah, fantastic." _NOT!!!_

He glared at Danny. "Daniel."

"Four-eyes." Normally I would say that's mean, but Jeremy's an exception.

Jeremy ignored him. "So, Cathy, do you want to come swimming with me?"

"Um…" _NO!!!!_

"Sorry Jeremy, Cathy is…um...going to take a nap," Danny said. Great excuse Danny, just great.

"A nap?"

"Yeah," I said, yawning. "I'm exhausted."

Jeremy looked at Danny. "Why are you going with her?"

I suddenly realised what he was thinking. "Eewww, Jeremy are you out of your mind? I'm fifteen!"

"That's not what I was thinking!" But it obviously was.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get something to eat. That's not a crime is it?"

"Well, no…"

"Good."

Me and Danny walked up to the cabin. We didn't want to, but if we didn't Jeremy would get suspicious again.

I sat on the couch, sighing. Stupid Jeremy. I looked at the clock on the wall. 2 o'clock already?!

Danny came in and got a bottle of lemonade from the fringe.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"No idea. Just like Jeremy to ruin our afternoon."

"I know." I rolled my eyes. "I seriously can't believe what he was thinking. He's so paranoid."

"I know." He sat down next to me. "Why would anyone be dumb enough to do that, though? Why would you want to?"

"Yeah." Suddenly a random question popped into my head. I didn't even know why I was asking it. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

He looked at me. He was surprised. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just curious."

He frowned. "About five, maybe six."

"Which one did you like the most?"

He sighed. "This girl in my old town called Shannon. I really liked her."

I don't know why he looks so sad and pissed off.

"How long did it last?"

"A few weeks. Then I found out she was cheating." He rolled her eyes. "I broke up with her, anyway. Then the boy she cheated with cheated on _her_, so she came back to me, asking for a second chance."

"Oh. Did you give it to her?"

"No. Second chances don't matter. People don't change, not really. Giving someone a second chance is usually a waste of time."

He looked at me. "So, what about you?"

"I've never had a boyfriend."

"Never? Not even a crush?"

"I've had a crush before. His name was Matt. He was two years older than me, so he'd be seventeen now."

Danny raised his eyebrows.

"I know. I really liked him, though. In the end, I told him I liked him. Then he started joking around, saying he was too busy to be chasing after 'little kids' like me. I was really embarrassed, and hurt."

Danny sighed. "Funny, how the people you like can let you down so hard."

"Yeah." We heard the door open. Sam and Chris came in. "What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"We're hiding from Jeremy," Danny said, getting up.

"Jeremy?!" Chris said in shock. "He's here?!"

"Yeah. We're so not going back out there," I said, getting up too.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sam suggested.

"Good idea!"

Chris's POV

We watched a Harry Potter movie. We watched the fifth one, and it was great! No matter how many times I watch that movie, I never get sick of it.

When the movie was over, it was 5 o'clock. "Now what?" Danny asked.

"Anyone hungry?" Sam said.

"Yeah!"

"Starving!"

"You bet!"

She jumped up and ran to the phone. She started ordering pizzas.

"The delivery should be here soon," she said, flopping down again next to us.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sam went to answer the door.

"Hi!" There was a pizza delivery guy there. He looked about sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey." He winked and handed her the pizza boxes. "You look great, you know."

"Thanks!" I saw her blush a bit. Grr.

I reached into my pocket and took out some money. "Well, thanks for stopping by!" I said, handing him the money and slamming the door.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Um…There was a draft! Yeah!"

She looked at Danny and Cathy.

"Oh yeah, a draft!"

"Yeah! Brrr!"

She sighed and went into the sitting room with the pizzas. We followed her in.

We turned on the TV and opened the boxes. That new show JONAS was on.

"I fell in love with the pizza girl, now I eat pizza every day…"

I changed the channel. "First you flatten the pizza dough, then pour on the sauce…"

I changed again.

"I'll be back, don't touch my pizza. The big big movie, sponsored by Goodfellow's pizza."

I growled. What's with the pizza obsession?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, we were finished our…_pizza_. And we were bored again. Sam grabbed her cellphone. "How would you guys like to meet up with my friends from Camp Cormoran tonight?"

"Sounds like fun!"

She dialled a number. "Hi Miranda! I'm at my family's cabin with my friends! You wanna meet up and have some fun? Cool, tell Alex, Cara and Shane, will you? Ok, see you in a few minutes!"

She hung up, grinning. "We're meeting Miranda at her cabin with the others. Come on." We left the cabin, locking it after us.

"So," Cathy said as we walked. "What's Miranda like?"

"She's a complete loon. She's tons of fun; you never get bored when you're with her. Or Shane or Alex or Cara. They're a great laugh."

**(A/N: Just so you know they're not in their swimming stuff they're in normal clothes)**

Danny's POV

We got to the cabin and Sam knocked on the door. A tall, red-headed girl answered it. "Hi Sam!"

She gave her a hug.

"Come on in!" We went in. She took us up to her room. There were three people sitting around, chatting.

"Ok, introductions!" Miranda said cheerfully.

She pointed to a girl with black hair and grey eyes. "That's Cara!"

She pointed to the two boys. One had blond hair and green eyes, the other had spiky black hair and blue eyes. "Shane and Alex!" They waved.

Sam pointed at me. "That's Danny." She pointed to the other two. "And that's Cathy and Chris!"

"Hey!" We all sat down. "My parents are out," Miranda said cheerfully. "So we can do anything we want!"

Cathy's POV

I have a feeling this is gonna be a great night. Miranda stood up. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Sure! Hey," Shane said. "Your parents are out, Miranda. Can we be bold tonight?"

"That's what I was thinking!"

Oh, sh!t. I know what they're thinking. I can't drink! Alcohol is actually poisonous for Rhapsodians. What should I do?!

"Who wants beer?" Miranda asked. "Me!" Cara, Shane and Alex said. "What about you guys?"

"Sure," Sam and Chris said, like it was no big deal.

"Me too," Danny said.

"Cathy?" I looked at Danny, looking for help. He mouthed one word at me, and I caught on.

"Not for me. Too many calories," I lied. "Just water is fine, thanks."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

She went to the door. "Will you come and help me with the drinks?"

"No prob!" I mouthed 'Thank you!' at Danny and left the room with Miranda. We got the drinks out of the fridge. She handed four cans to me, and a bottle of water. She got out another four cans and we went back upstairs.

"That Danny is seriously cute. I'd like him for my boyfriend. Pity I don't really know him."

"Yeah. Pity." _Why was that sarcastic?!_

We went back into the bedroom. I gave Danny, Sam and Chris their drinks and sat down next to Sam. She opened up her can and took a drink from it. She winked at me and put it on the floor. I grinned.

"You wanna play a game or something?" Cara asked.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" Shane asked.

"Cool!"

Miranda got a bottle and we sat in a circle. "I played this on Rhapsodia," I whispered to Sam. "It's really fun, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Miranda spun the bottle hard. It spun around fast, then slowed down. We watched, mesmerized. The cap of the bottle ended up pointing directly at Danny.

"Aha!" Miranda said. "It's you, Danny!"

She spun the bottle again. It spun round and round while we all watched. I knew exactly where it was going to stop and point.

"Oops! It's me!" Miranda said, grinning.

"That's a fix!" Shane said, looking cross that she hadn't picked him.

"A total fix!" Alex and Cara said.

"How could I fix it? Shut up. Ok, Danny, you and me. Outside."

I watched them walk out of the room. _Why do I feel so pissed off?!_

A few seconds later, they came back in. Miranda was grinning again. "Ok, next go."

She spun the bottle again. It inched past Chris and pointed at Sam. "Sam!" Miranda said cheerfully. "Who are you kissing, then?"

She spun it again. It landed on Shane. They got up and left the room. Two seconds later, they came back in. "You call that a kiss?" Shane was saying. "I call that a kiss if it's for you, little boy," Sam said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Next!" Miranda said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Chris. Then Cara. They left the room. Then they came back in again after a few seconds. Chris sat down again next to Danny. "What do you think of Cara, then?" Danny whispered to him. "She's really sweet," he replied.

I saw Sam's face fall. _Hmm…_

Miranda spun the bottle again. It landed on Alex. Then it landed on me. Oh God. I got up and went out with Alex. "It's so dark here," he muttered. Then we kissed. I didn't feel anything. That means I have no interest in him.

We went back in and sat down. That wasn't bad at all. I don't know why I was nervous.

"Alright, Miranda," Alex said. "This time, I'm spinning it. No more cheating."

She sighed. "Fine."

He spun it around. It landed on Danny again. He spun it again. Please no, please please…

It stopped. ME AGAIN?! Ok, forget nervous. I'm terrified. Of my best friend! What the hell is wrong with me?! We got up and went out. The hallway was pitch dark. I bumped into a cupboard.

"Hey, careful," Danny said. "Come here. Where are you?"

"I can't see a thing," I said crossly.

"Shh." he said gently. "We're meant to be kissing."

He reached out for me in the dark. Our noses bumped together and we started giggling hysterically.

"Ok," Danny said, still laughing. "Let's try again."

He put his hands on my cheeks, tilting my head. Then he kissed me on the lips. I have no idea why I loved it so much. But then the moment was over and we had to go back in.

We sat down. "How about we watch a movie now?" Cara suggested.

"Sounds good!" The others said cheerfully. I didn't say anything. I looked at Danny. He smiled and turned away, taking another drink from his can. _Is he blushing?!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, the four of us were walking back to the cabin. We were really tired. We changed our clothes (in different rooms, obviously).

I flopped into bed. Danny got in next to me.

"So," I said. "What do you think of Miranda?"

"I don't like like her. She's fun and all, but I'm not interested. What do you think of Alex?"

"He's nice, but we're just friends."

I don't know why, but I desperately wanted to ask _'What do you think of me?'_

A few minutes later, he was asleep. I sighed and turned over in the bed. _Where's Elton when you need him?_

**Chappie over God that took ages anyways please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	5. Please vote! PLEASE!

Hey guys it's Cookie here and I'm askin ye for advice so here goes…

In one of my chapters in this story they're gonna be in a karaoke bar. They're all gonna sing songs so yeah I'm askin ye what songs I should do…

Rules: If you haven't heard a song on these choices, LOOK IT UP BEFORE YOU VOTE!!!

**For Danny, should he sing:**

Down

**OR**

When you look me in the eyes?

**For Chris, should he sing:**

Beautiful soul

**OR**

Fly with me?

**For Sam, should she sing:**

I'm only me when I'm with you

**OR**

Stop the world?

**For Cathy, should she sing:**

Here we go again (If she sang that I'd change the lyrics a bit to suit the story better but it's practically the same)

**OR**

I'd lie?

**There will be duets too!!! So for Danny and Cathy, should they sing:**

Before the storm

**OR**

This is me?

**For Sam and Chris, should they sing:**

New Classic

**OR**

I can't take my eyes off you?

**For Sam and Cathy, should they sing:**

One and the same

**OR**

One and the same? (Hmm, difficult choice, lol!)

Should Danny and Chris do a duet? I don't think so, but hey, I'm askin the readers!

They'll sing other songs, so if you have a request, put it in!

Another thing: In the last chapter, Danny and Cathy mentioned Shannon and Matt. The reason for this is that is one of is gonna appear!

Should it be:

Shannon

OR

Matt?

**Please vote if you don't your opinion won't count!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	6. I can't think of a name for this chapter

**Hey chapter 5****!!! This isn't the one with the songs in it but I've counted the votes and in this chapter contains the return of… MATT!!!! But actually I might put Shannon in as well…**

**About the drinking there won't be anymore of that!!! But there might be a teeny bit my sister made up so yeah…**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Sam's POV

When I woke up in the morning, I looked out the window. It was raining. Perfect. I Iooked over at Chris. He wasn't there. Oh well, he's probably downstairs. I got up and went down.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

_Don't ask him Sam, he'll find out you like him!_

_But I need to know!_

_Find out another way!_

_No! Who are you anyway?!_

_Um…Your conscience?_

_Oh, shut up._

"What do you think of Cara? Do you like her?"

He looked at me. "She's really nice and good fun, but we're just friends."

_YES!!!_

"Oh."

Cathy's POV

NO, IT'S RAINING!!! Usually I like rain, but on a vacation, it sucks! I got out of bed and opened the curtains. **(By the way she knows its raining cos she heard it banging on the window she didn't see it)**

She looked over at Danny. He was sitting up. "Morning."

"Morning."

He got out of bed. "Ow, my head," he muttered crossly.

"Why, what's up?"

"Hangover." He rolled his eyes. "Looks like we're stuck inside for the day."

"Unfortunately."

We went downstairs. Sam and Chris were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Sam got up. "I have to go to the shops. Anyone wanna come?"

"I will!" Chris said, getting up. They both went upstairs.

A few minutes later, we heard the front door close. Well, this is awkward.

I went upstairs. I dug around in my bag and found a book I'd brought with me. I went back downstairs.

Danny was sitting on the couch, playing on his guitar. "You brought your guitar?"

"Hey, Chris brought his laptop and a bunch of video games! We all knew there'd probably be a rainy day."

"What song is that? I haven't heard it before."

"That's because it's mine. I'm nearly finished it."

"What do you have left to do?"

"A few lyrics near the end."

"How long have you been writing it?"

"A while."

"Does it have a name?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" He said, grinning.

"Sorry." I smiled.

I went into the kitchen and got a drink of water.

When I went back in, Danny was flicking though a small black notebook. "I'm finished," he said, as I sat down. "Finally."

"Can I hear it?"

"Um... alright." He picked up the guitar.

**(A/N: I know this is David Archuleta's song but in this story it's Danny's sorry I'm not good at writing songs anyways back to the story!)**

**I h****ung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time,  
**

**Deep inside, was a rush, what a rush,  
**

**Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, It's just too much, just too much,**

Why do I keep running from the truth,  


**All I ever think about is you****,  
**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized****,  
**

**And I just got to know****,**

Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go,  


**Am I crazy or falling in love****,  
**

**Is it really just another crush****,  
**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you  
**

**Are you holding back like the way I do  
**

**Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
**

**But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away**

Has it **ever cross you mind, when were hangin, spending time girl,  
**

**Are we just friends, is there more, is there more  
**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take  
**

**Cause I believe that we can make this into  
**

**Something that will last, last fore****ver, forever**

Do you ever think when you're all alone,  


**All that we could be, where this thing could go  
**

**Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush,  
**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you,  
**

**Are you holding back like the way I do,  
**

**Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away****,  
**

**But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away****,**

Why do I keep running from the truth,  


**All I ever think about is you****,  
**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized****,  
**

**And I just got to know****,**

Do you ever think when you're all alone  


**All that we can be****, where this thing can go  
**

**Am I crazy or falling in love****, is it really just another crush,  
**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you,  
**

**Are you holding back like the way I do,  
**

**Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away****,  
**

**But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away****.**

He stopped singing. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing!"

"Really? Thanks."

Um…Danny?"

"Yeah?"

Then we heard the door open and Sam and Chris came in. "Hey, we're back!"

"Hi."

_Great timing guys just great._

"So what are ye doing?" Chris asked, dumping the bags on the floor.

"Just talking," Danny said.

There was a knock on the door. Sam went to answer it.

That song is amazing. He probably wrote it for Wendy, sigh.

"Oh…Hi." We went to see who it was. Oh God no!

Chris's POV

Oh great, it's Jeremy. I wanted to talk to Sam, and _he_ shows up. He was with Alex, Cara, Shane and Miranda. That's weird.

"Alex is my cousin," he explained, seeing my face.

"We came to ask you if you want to come walking with us. It's stopped raining," Cara said cheerfully.

Sam turned to us. "What do you think?"

"Sure," Danny said getting up.

Cathy got up too.

"You'll need jackets," Shane said. "It's chilly and there's a strong wind blowing too."

We grabbed our jackets and went out.

It was cold. Really cold.

The tide was in, and gigantic waves were crashing up on the rocks.

We went walking on the rocks. We kept getting sprayed but we didn't mind.

"Sam," Cathy said. "How deep is the water around these rocks?"

"When the tide is in, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"About five times your height, maybe more."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

We walked further along. The rocks were wet and we kept slipping. Jeremy kept trying to walk to close to Cathy, but we kept getting in his way accidentally-on-purpose. The look on his face was funny!

Narrator's POV

Sam slipped and nearly fell down, but Chris caught her.

"Thanks Chris," she said, smiling. Chris felt like he was melting.

They kept walking. Sam tapped Chris on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." They walked away from the others.

"Um…uh…" She blushed. She couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Then Chris knew this was his chance to ask her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Ok, let's get straight to the point!

"Do you want to…go out on Saturday?"

Her eyes widened. "Chris…"

Oh dear.

She smiled. "I'd love to."

They didn't realise it at first, but they were leaning closer, their lips were almost touching-

CRASH!!!

A huge wave sprayed them. At first they were shocked. Then Sam started giggling.

Chris started too. They walked back to the others. Sigh, maybe another time. When were no waves to interrupt them!

Jeremy walked towards Cathy again. This time he got to her.

"Cathy, will you go out with me?"

"Leave me alone, Jeremy," she said crossly.

"Come on, you know you want to," he said, putting an arm around her.

"No I don't!" She pushed him off.

It was like the whole world slowed down. Cathy pushed Jeremy off her, she was at the edge, the rock broke, she screamed…

"CATHY!!!" They ran to the edge, but they couldn't see her.

"What do we do?!" Jeremy screamed frantically.

"Shut up!" Sam screamed angrily. "This is your fault!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Shane shouted furiously. Everyone started shouting at each other.

Splash!

They looked around. Danny's jacket, t-shirt and shoes were on the ground.

But Danny wasn't.

"Where's Danny?" Cara asked.

After what seemed like forever, Danny's head came out of the water, coughing.

He climbed out. He had Cathy in his arms. She coughing and shivering, but she was alive.

We helped them up. Danny grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Are you alright?!" Everyone asked her at the same time.

"Yeah." But she wasn't looking at them. She was looking at Danny.

"I'm taking her back to the cabin," Danny said. "Can I have the keys?"

Sam gave him the keys.

They watched as he picked her up again and walked away. Jeremy looked really guilty. Chris would have felt bad for him, but it's his own fault for being a stalker.

Cathy's POV

My vision was blurry and I felt really dizzy. Danny put me down on the couch. He sat next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asked, concerned.

"Ok." I obviously didn't convince him. He held up his hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ok, what does this prove?"

"If you hit your head on anything. Now answer the question."

"Three?"

"Right. Now, tell me honestly. How do you feel?"

"A bit dizzy." Then I sneezed.

"Ok, you'd better go change into some dry clothes before you get another human cold. We don't want to go there again."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, just go."

I went upstairs and changed. I went back down. Danny was sitting there, watching me.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked him.

"Cathy, you are unbelievable. You nearly _drown_, and you're worried about _me_?"

"Well, yeah. You could have drowned too."

"Forget about it."

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."

I sat down next to him.

We watched tv for a while. Danny got up. "I'll be back in a sec."

He went upstairs. Then there was a knock on the door.

I went to answer it.

"Matt?!"

"Hey, Cathy."

**(Ok Matt has black hair in that style that's long enough to flick you know the one. He is tall and has grey eyes ok back to the story!)**

He was standing there, smiling. I walked out to him. We hugged.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too."

I looked at him. "But what are you doing here?"

"I came to say I made a big mistake back on Rhapsodia. Saying no to you. I really regret it."

"You do?"

"Of course. I really like you, Cathy." Then he leaned forward and kissed me. I liked it.

Hi arms were suddenly around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Matt, don't."

He ignored me, and kept kissing me.

I tried to push him off. "Matt, let go of me."

"Come on, Cathy. It'll be quick and easy, just the way I liked it with all those other girls."

Oh my God.

I tried to push him away again, but he held me tighter.

If I ever ended up with Matt, this isn't how I hoped it would be. Jeremy probably did have a right to be suspicious before. I know Danny would never ant to try anything.

But I get it now. Matt would.

I kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a sick-minded jerk! Get out of here!"

I went back to the cabin and slammed the door.

Then I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I leaned against the door. Danny came into the hall and saw my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"It's…Matt. He came to see me."

"And?"

I didn't say anything.

"Oh God." Yeah, he's figured it out.

"I just can't believe it."

I walked away from the door. Danny gave me a hug. "How far did he get?"

"Not far enough to try anything." I remembered what Danny said about second chances. Matt did change. In a bad way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator's POV

Sam was worried about Cathy. Was she ok? Was Danny ok?

Chris looked at her.

"You ok, Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit worried."

"They're fine, Sam. Trust me on this one."

"What are you on about? I always trust you."

"Yep, I'm the trustworthy one!"

Sam laughed. "So where do you wanna go on Saturday?"

"No idea, you know the place better than I do."

"We could go to a café somewhere. The only restaurant is the chip shop."

"That wouldn't be too bad."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Let's just wait until Saturday, ok?"

"You got it."

Miranda came over to us. "We have to go back to our cabins," she said, sighing. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Miranda!"

They waved to the others. "Should we go back to?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. It's already dark out, anyway. What time is it?"

"11:00pm."

"Really? Let's go then."

_---With Danny & Cathy---_

Danny and Cathy were in bed. But they weren't asleep. They were talking.

"I never really expected Matt to show up," Cathy said, leaning back against the pillow. She had conveniently left out the fact that they'd been kissing before she realised how much of a jerk he was.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't expect it. But if he'd hurt you he'd regret it, big time."

"What do you mean?" Was he saying what she thought he was saying???

"Well, you're my best friend. I'd never let you get hurt."

"Oh. Thanks." She looked at him. Their faces were just inches apart. _And she liked it_. What the hell was going on?!

Sam's POV

I can't believe Chris asked me out! This is the greatest day of my life!!!! Well, expect for the rain and Cathy nearly drowning…

Other than that it was the best day EVER!!!!! When we got back to the cabin, we were exhausted.

Saturday is going to be great! That reminds me, there's a karaoke bar open tomorrow! I can't wait to tell the others!

**Danny: Man, that guy Matt is a jerk!**

**Me: I know…**

**Chris: Then why is he in the story?**

**Me: Are you criticising me???!!!**

**Chris: No, ma'am!**

**Me: Ok that's it! I'm attacking you with me secret weapon!**

**Chris: No!!! Not the…**

**Me: Bring on the weasel!!!!**

**Chris: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!**

**(Runs away, leaving a trail of dust)**

**Cathy: Oh boy…**

**Sam:…**

**Danny: Whatever please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	7. Karaoke and Crazy Kisses

Narrator's POV

The next morning Cathy woke up late. She kept thinking about her near-death experience the day before. She looked at Danny. He was still asleep. There was a strand of hair over his face. He was kind of cute when he was sleeping…

Wait! Why was se thinking that?! There's nothing wrong with saying your friend is cute, it's just complementing them, right?

She went downstairs. Chris was in the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?"

"Still asleep. Where's Danny?"

"Still asleep."

"Sam said there's a karaoke bar open tonight."

"Cool! Can't wait!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who's going first?" Cathy asked, as they sat down in the bar.

"I'll do it," Sam said, going up on the stage.

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are painting pictures in the sky,  
And sometimes we don't say a thing,  
just listen to the crickets sing,  
Everything I need is right here by my side,  
And I know everything about you,  
I don't wanna live without you,  
**

**I'm only up when you're not down,  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,  
It's like no matter what I do,  
Well you drive me crazy half the time,  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true,  
And I'm only me when I'm with you,**

Just a small town boy and girl,  
living in a crazy world,  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true,  
And I don't try to hide my tears,  
The secrets or my deepest fears,  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do,  
And you know everything about me,  
You say you can't live without me,

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself,  
Only you can tell,  


**That I'm only up when you're not down,  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground,  
It's like no matter what I do,  
Well you drive me crazy half the time,  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true,  
And I'm only me,  
Who I wanna be,  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you.**

She got of the stage and went over to the others. "That was great Sam!" Cathy said, clapping.

"Great song choice," Danny said, smirking. "Any reason in particular?" He looked at Chris.

"What? No, I just like the song!" Sam said, sitting down. She was blushing. "Well, Danny, why don't you go up and sing then?"

"Fine, I will." He went up.

**Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh**

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,

So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby **don't worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,**

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why don't we run away)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly I'm down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh,

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down.

He finished the song and everyone cheered. He went back to his friends. "I sang," he said to Sam, grinning. He looked at Cathy. "Now it's your turn."

Cathy sighed. "Fine."

She went up picked a track.** (I know the lyrics in this song aren't all the proper ones. I changed some of them to suit the story better hope you like it!)**

**I **** try to throw your stuff away,  
try to clear you out of my head,  
try to tear you out of my heart,  
and ignore all your messages,  
I tell everyone we're just friends,  
cause you irritate me to no ends,  
but its just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
every time you come around,**

Oh oh ,

**So how did you get here under my skin****,  
swore that I'd never let you back in,  
should've known better ,  
then trying to let you go,  
cause here we go, go, go again,  
hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
something about you is so addictive,  
we're falling together,  
you think that by now,  
I'd know cause here we go, go, go again,**

You never know what you want,  
and you never say what you mean,  
but I start to go insane,  
every time that you look at me,  
First you listen to what I say,  
and then you flirt with her pretty face,  
and I know that I should just give up but it's no use,  
can't be with or without you!

Oh oh,

So how did you get here under my skin,  
swore that I'd never let you back in,  
should've known better ,  
then trying to let you go,  
cause here we go, go, go again ,  
hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
something about you is so addictive,  
we're falling together,  
you think that by now,  
I'd know cause here we go, go, go again,

and again,  


**and again****,**

and again!

I couldn't throw your stuff away  
I can't clear you out of my head  
I can't tear you out of my heart!

Oh Oh,

So how did you get here under my skin  
well now that you're here I'm keeping you in,  
cos I should've known better,  
then trying to let you go,  
cause here we go, go, go again,

**ha****rd as I try I know I can't quit,  
something about you is so addictive,  
we're falling together,  
you think that by now,  
I'd know cause here we go, go,,  
Here we go again,  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better  
then trying to let you go  
cause here we go, go, go again  
again**

again,  


**and again and again****,  
and again and again and again and again,  
and again and again and again and again  
and again.**

She stopped singing. Everyone clapped and cheered. "GO CATHY!!!"

Cathy grinned. "Your turn, Chris."

"What? No!"

"Come on, we all did it!"

He sighed. "Alright."

He went up on stage. "Um…hi."

He picked a track and started singing.

**I don't want another pretty face****,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,**

I know that you are something special,  
To you I'd be always faithful,  
I want to be what you always needed,  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me,

I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I wont let another minute go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,

Yeah,

**You might need time to think it over****,  
But I'm just fine moving forward,  
I'll ease your mind,  
If you give me the chance,  
I will never make you cry c'mon let's try,**

Am I crazy for wanting you,  
Maybe do you think you could want me too,  
I don't wanna waste your time,  
Do you see things the way I do,  
I just wanna know that you feel it too,  
There is nothing left to hide,

I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
You're the one I wanna chase,  
You're the one I wanna hold,  
I won't let another minute go to waste,

I want you and your soul,  
I don't want another pretty face,  
I don't want just anyone to hold,  
I don't want my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul,  
Ooooooo,  
Beautiful Soul, yeah,  
Ooooooo, yeah,  
Your beautiful soul,  
Yeah.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Sam went up to him on stage. "Chris, you wanna sing a song with me?"

"Um…sure."

They looked at the duets and picked one out.

**Chris:**

**Ooooo****,  
Oh Oh,  
Oh Yeah,**

Ever Try To Reach For Something,  
But Its Someone Else's Dream,  
Every Step That You Take Forward,  
It Takes You Right Back Where You Been,  
And Then When You Least Expect It,  
And You Tried About Everything,  
Somebody Hears Your Opinions,  
Somebody Cares What You See,  


**Sam: You Woke Me Up,  
No Longer Tired,  
With You I Feel Inspired,  
You Help Me Find My Fire,**

Both: You're The New Classic,  
You're The New PYT,  
Stands For Pay Young,  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat,  
You Look So Classic,  
Fantastic,  
When You're On That Floor,  
Bring The Beat Back Once More,  
Let Me See You Do That,

Chris: Oh Trying To Do It Right,  
No Rehearsals,  
It's Your Life,  
If Your Doing This Crazy Dance,  
Cause Your Making These Crazy Friends,

Sam: It's Just This Is Not a Test,  
You Put In Work To Be The Best,

**It's A Classic Take On A Brand New Game,  
Both: Before The Needle Drops,  
They're Gonna Know Your Name,  
Chris: When It Gets Old Don't Lose The Light,  
Sam: You're Cold I'll Warm You Up,  
Chris: Your Fire Is Hot Enough, enough,**

Both: You're The New Classic,  
You're The New PYT,  
Stands For Pay Young And  
Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams,  
Chris: You Look So Classic Fantastic,  
Sam: When You're On That Floor,  
Both: Bring The Beat Back Once More, 

**Let Me See You Do That,**

Sam: It's Become So Hard,  
For Me To Be Surprised,  
Chris: You're Bringing Back The Real Me,  
No Judgment In Your Eyes,  
Sam: Cause When I Dance With You,  
It's How I Speak The Truth,  
Just Classic When Me Met  
Chris: Now You Make Me New,

Chris: You're The New Classic,  
You're The New PYT,  
Cause You're Pay Young,  
Both: Taking On The World From The Drivers Seat,  
Sam: You Look So Classic,  
Fantastic,  
When You On That Floor,  
Chris: Bring The Beat Back Once More ,

You're The New Classic,  
You're The New PYT,  
Cause You're Pay Young,  
Both: Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat,  
Sam: You Look So Classic,  
Fantastic,  
When You're On That Floor,  
Chris: Bring The Beat Back Once More,

Let Me See You Do That,

Your The New Classic,  
Your The New PYT,  
Cause Your Pay Young,  
Sam: Isn't Take A Chance To Believe In Me,  
You're The New Classic,  
Fantastic,  
Both: When You're On That Floor Bring The Beat Back Once More,

**Let Me See You Do That.**

Everyone cheered. Sam and Chris got off the stage and went over to Danny and Cathy. "Great job, guys!"

Danny got up to get drinks and Cathy went to talk to Cara.

Sam looked at Chris. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Chris looked at Danny and smiled. "Oh yeah."

He looked back at Sam. "I'll be back in a sec."

He went up to the place where some guy controls the lights and stuff. Shane was sitting there. "Hey Chris!"

"Hi, Shane! Can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Chris whispered something in his ear. Shane grinned. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Great. Thanks!"

Chris went back to Sam. "Well?"

"All set." Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, we're sharing this evil scheme, am I right?"

"Yep, so right!"

Then they heard a voice talking into a microphone.

"Time for random duets!"

Chris grinned. Danny and Cathy came back over. "Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing," Sam said, giggling.

Then a spotlight landed on Cathy. "Aw, come on!"

She went up on stage. Shane kept talking into the microphone. "So who's your singing partner?"

A spotlight spun around-and landed on Danny. Sam and Chris couldn't hold it in anymore. They both burst out laughing.

Danny stared at them. "You'll pay for this," he said, starting to laugh too. He went up on stage with Cathy.

"Ok, what song are you to singing?"

Music started playing. Cathy looked at Danny, mouthing '_Why us_?'

He mouthed back '_Sam and Chris_'.

They got ready to sing.

**Cathy****:  
I know this isn't what I wanted,  
never thought it'd come this far,  
just thinking back to where we started  
& how we lost all that we are**

Danny:  
we were young & times were easy,  
but i could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
and i don't want to lose her,  
i don't want to let her go.

Cathy:  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.

Danny:  
flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm

Danny:  
and with every strike of lightning

Cathy:  
comes a memory that lasts

Both:  
not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash

Cathy:  
maybe i should give up

I'm standing out in the rain,  
i need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.

Danny:  
flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that I'll never hold her,  
like i did before the storm

Cathy:  
trying to keep the light from going in

Both:  
and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over- please don't leave me alone  
Flooded with all this pain, knowing that I'll never hold you, like I did before the storm.

They finished the song and everyone cheered and clapped. They went over to Sam and Chris, who had started giggling again.

"Very funny," Cathy said, raising her eyebrows.

"What was that about?" Danny demanded.

"Aw come on, you guys sound great together!" Sam gasped, tryin to stop laughing.

Cathy sighed. "Sam, come sing a song with me, _just to show how good friends we are_!"

"Alright."

_**Sam:**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**La, La, La, La, La  
**

_**Sam:**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**La, La, La, La, La**

_**Sam:**_

**You come from here,  
I come from there.  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.  
**

_**Sam:**_

**We're more alike than  
anybody could ever ****tell  
(ever tell)  
**_**  
Cathy:**_

**Friday, we're cool****,  
Monday, we're freaks.  
**

_**Sam:**_

**Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even think.  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**But we kick it off****,  
let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)**

_**Sam:**_

**It may seem ****cliché  
for me to wanna say that you're not alone  
(that you're not alone)  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**And**** you can call me uncool  
but it's a simple fact i got your back  
**

_**Sam:**_

**Yeah****, yeah, yeah**

_**Both:**_

**'Cause we're one and the same  
****we're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
i think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
chasing down the dream  
we're one and the same!**

_**Sam:**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**La, La, La, La, La**

**I'm kinda like you****,  
you're kinda like me.  
**

_**Sam:**_

**We write the same song  
in a different key  
**

_**Both:**_

**It's got a rhythm, you and me  
can get along  
(get along****)**

_**Sam:**_

**And it may seem ****cliché  
for me to wanna say  
that your not alone  
(here I go again)  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**and you can call me uncool,****  
but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)**

_**Both:**_

**'Cause we're one and the same  
we're anything but ordinary  
one and the same  
i think we're almost legendary  
you and me the perfect team  
shaking up the scene,  
we're one and the same!  
****(Yeah, yeah)**

_**Sam:**_

**Cause**** we're one and the same...  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**We're**** anything but ordinary  
**

_**Sam:**_

**One**** and the same...  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**We're something more than momentary!  
**

_**Sam:**_

**Cause we're one****...  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**Yeah****, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**

_**Sam:**_

**Cause we're one****…  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**W****e're anything but ordinary  
**

_**Both:**_

**You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Ohh,  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!**

_**Sam:**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**

_**Cathy:**_

**La, La, La, La, La  
**

_**Sam:**_

**Hey! Hey! Hey****!**

They finished the song. Sam looked at Cathy. "So, am I forgiven?"

Cathy grinned. "Yeah."

They walked off stage arm in arm. They sat down next to Chris and Danny.

Chris smiled. "You were great!"

"Thanks Chris!"

Danny didn't say anything. He was staring at the door. "Um, I'll be back in a second..." He got up and disappeared into the crowd on the other side of the bar.

"What was he looking at?" Sam asked. They looked over and saw a tall brunette girl looking around.

"She's really pretty," Cathy said, feeling slightly ticked off for some strange reason.

"Does he know her or something?" Chris asked.

Cathy had a feeling she knew who it was.

"I'll be back." She walked over to the girl. "Hi. Are you looking for someone? I'm Cathy."

She looked a Cathy. "Hi, I'm Shannon."

_I knew it._

Yeah, I'm looking for this guy. He's tall with brown hair and green eyes, and he's cute. Have you seen anyone like that?"

"Sorry, I haven't." _So you might as well leave, bye now!_

She sighed. "Well, thanks anyway."

Cathy went back to the others. They were looking at her curiously. "Well?"

"She's looking for Danny."

"Oh. Did you tell her he was here?"

"Maybe."

Chris sighed. "Who is she, anyway?"

Cathy decided not to tell them the truth. "She's an old friend of his."

"Oh."

Danny's POV

I can't believe Shannon's here! Why??!!! How' she find out where I was? And here I was, thinking I'd never have to see her again. I have to get out of here.

I sneaked around the crowds until I got to the door. I didn't see her anywhere.

I walked outside and to out my cellphone and called Cathy.

"Danny, Shannon's here!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm outside, hiding from her. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you bring me out the key for the cabin? If she sees me I'll never get away, I'm serious!"

"Sure! Wait outside; I'll only be a minute."

"Thanks!"

I hung up. Stupid Shannon.

Cathy came out and gave me the key. "Thanks, Cath."

"No problem, I'm going back anyway."

"What? Why?"

"It's getting a little bit loud in there."

"Oh. Alright, let's go."

We walked back to the cabin. We got in the door and went into the sitting room.

"I don't know how Shannon found out I was here. I don't even know why _she's _here."

"Looking for you."

"Well yeah, but why? We broke up ages ago."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

Chris and I walked back to the cabin. Chris walked into the cabin. I was about to follow him when I saw Shannon. I went over to her.

"Hi," she said. "Did you know I can get any boy in the world to like me?"

"Huh?"

"That's right. Your boyfriend's cute. He might become my boyfriend by tomorrow."

"What?!"

"You don't understand? I'm an alien. But not a bad one. Just a boy magnet."

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I don't really want your boy, not much. But I want you to make that blond girl jealous. Then she won't be interested in Danny."

"What?! Why would I do that?!"

"Because if you don't I'll be Chris's new girlfriend."

God, no wonder Danny was hiding from this b!tch.

"Fine. How am I supposed to make her jealous?"

"I don't know, kiss him, flirt with him, anything. Just do it. I'll be watching."

I walked back into the cabin. Should I do it? I don't know if that girl Shannon is the telling the truth, but what if she is?

I went into the sitting room. Danny was there, watching tv.

"Hi. Where are Chris and Cathy?" I asked, sitting down.

"Chris went to the bathroom and Cathy's in the kitchen."

"Oh. Listen, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I definitely only like you as a friend, right?"

"Yeah, you like Chris."

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"Nobody. It's true though, isn't it?"

I sighed. "Fine, it is."

Then I spotted Shannon near the window, watching. I grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and kissed him.

Then I sat back, breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that?!" Danny asked, staring at me. "What happened to 'just friends'?!"

"Long story..."

He scowled. "It was Shannon, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Let me guess, she threatened to steal Chris from you, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"That's her thing." He sighed. "Can we act like this never happened?"

"Yes, we can."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Danny muttered, leaving the room. I went into the kitchen. That girl Shannon has some serious issues to work out.

Cathy's POV

I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer it. Danny was answering it too. It was Cara.

"Hi!"

"Hey Cara!"

We went out to hr, closing the door.

"Listen, there's a beach party on tomorrow afternoon. You wanna come?"

"Sure. We'll go ask Sam and Chris."

"They'll be on their date, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, we'll be there. See you then!"

"See you!"

She walked away. I looked at Danny. "Earthlings have parties _everywhere_, don't they?"

He laughed. "Yeah, they do."

Then out of nowhere, Shannon appeared.

"Hi Danny." He groaned.

She looked at me coldly. "Don't know him, do you?"

"Er…"

Shannon walked up to me. "I know what you're thinking. Stay away from him, got it? He's my guy!"

_Yeah, in your dreams!_

Danny sighed. "Shannon, I am _not_ yours and I never will be."

She turned to look at him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." But he was cut off when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full in the mouth.

I wasn't really sure what to do here. Why do I feel so angry and upset?

Danny pushed Shannon off him. "Are you crazy?! How many times do I have to-"

Then she kissed him again. Wow, she is crazy. He pushed her off again.

"Shannon, it's _over_, got it?"

He walked back into the cabin. "Goodbye!"

I followed him in and shut the door.

"She's out of her mind," Danny muttered crossly.

"Yep."

**Chappie over Shannon is duine dána thú!!! ****Next chapter will have more Sam/Chris in it! Review, le do tholl! **

**Luv ya all! :))**


	8. Aliens!

**Chapter 8! I don't own MBC!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Sam's POV

ME AND CHRIS ARE GOING OUT IN TEN MINUTES!!!!!!!!!!!

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!

Danny and Cathy were going to the beach with Miranda and the others. I changed into my short black skirt and red halterneck top.

I dashed downstairs. Chris wasn't down yet.

I heard Danny and Cathy talking in the sitting room. I listened carefully. I don't care how much they deny it, I say they have feelings for each other!

"Danny?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you still have feelings for Shannon?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. I was just…curious."

Ok, that's it! I'm going in! Not literally.

I saw Cathy's phone on the table. I slipped it onto the couch inside the door. Then I took out my own phone and called her.

**Smooth talkin', Slow rockin'**

**He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**

**Guitar cutie, who plays it groovy**

**And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

**Think I may be fallin' for his smile**

**Get butterflies when he says my name…**

I peeked around the door. Cathy grabbed her phone, blushing.

"Nice ringtone," Danny commented, raising his eyebrows. "He could be the one?"

"Yeah. Hey, Sam called me!"

Uh oh. I forgot about the caller ID thing!

Cathy ran out the door and bumped into me. "Sam! What were you doing?" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry. I was just…lending a hand?"

Cathy frowned, then realised what I meant. "Forget it! It's never gonna happen, ok? We. Are. Just. Friends."

"Alright. Whatever you say." Yeah right.

Danny came out into the hallway. He looked at Cathy. "Will we head down to the beach now?"

"Um…yeah, sure."

They both went out the door. Chris came downstairs.

"Hi Chris! Will we go?"

"Sure." We walked out the door, though I was tempted to skip.

We went into town. We wandered around for a while, just talking.

It might not seem like he perfect date, but I loved every minute of it.

-------------------------------_Meanwhile_-----------------------------------

Someone swam towards a reef. Above the surface, he could hear people chatting and laughing. A party.

He took two long knives from his belt and held the together, pointing them at the reef. They shot a deadly laser, cutting through the reef until it came in contact with the sand.

The sand turned to burning-hot glass, leaving a small cave.

He put the knives back in his belt and climbed into the cave. Then he heard two people coming closer.

* * *

Danny and Cathy got to the beach. They could see the others further down.

Cathy stepped on a bit of sand. And it collapsed. "Danny, help!!"

It started caving in on her as she tried to pull herself out. "AAHH!"

Danny grabbed her hand. "It's ok, Cathy! I've got you!"

He started pulling her up.

Then Cathy felt someone, or something, grab her foot and pull her down.

Danny's grip on her hand loosened a little. The…whatever it was pulled harder.

"Cathy, when did you get so heavy?!"

"Something's got hold of my foot!"

Then Danny lost his grip on her hand. "CATHY!!!!"

She vanished down the hole in the sand. Danny didn't hesitate. He jumped down the hole.

Cathy was half lying on the ground. "Cathy! Are you ok?"

"Danny, look behind you!"

Cathy's POV

Danny turned around. The someone swung his arm around and hit him in the stomach. He landed on the ground with a thud.

The someone was an alien. He was huge, with long knives in his belt. He roared and took a knife from his belt.

-------------------------------_Meanwhile_-----------------------------------

Narrator's POV

Sam sat next to Chris. They looked out at the sea, Sam rested her head on Chris's shoulder. He put his arm round her. They leaned towards each other and. . . .

_Beep beep!_

Sam's POV

Aw, come on! We were so close!

I looked at my phone. "What is it?" Chris asked.

"A text from Danny."

"What does it say?"

I showed him the message.

_Help!_

I was confused. Why would they need help? Still, we got up and started walking towards the beach.

---------------------------------_Meanwhile_---------------------------------

Danny backed up until he was next to Cathy. They were both standing up at this point.

"Danny?" Cathy whispered. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. Without our v-coms we haven't got any weapons. We're so screwed."

The alien ran at them with the knife. They jumped out of the way and landed on the ground.

He came at them with the knife again. He swiped at Danny before he could get away.

"ARRGGGHHH!"

Blood ran down his arm as he stood up, grimacing with pain. "Are you ok?" Cathy asked him anxiously. "I'll live," he said grimly.

"You're bleeding really badly."

"I'll be ok. Let's just concentrate on getting away from this creep."

Then they heard a thump behind them. Sam and Chris ran over to them.

"Sorry to spoil your date," Cathy said.

"It's alright."

"How will we get the better of this guy with no weapons?"

Chris frowned. "If we work together, we ca probably tire him out. He doesn't look very clever."

"Ok. Let's give it a shot."

_Twenty minutes later__. . ._

"This isn't working!" Sam gasped. "I'm exhausted, I can't run and jump any more."

"We've got to keep trying!" Cathy panted. She looked at the floor. It was covered in blood.

"Danny, your arm!"

He looked at her. He looked like he was about to collapse. "Mmm?"

"It hasn't stopped bleeding."

"You're right. I didn't notice."

But the loss of all the blood was making his head spin.

Cathy's POV

The alien didn't seem tired at all. He kept trying to attack us with his knives and we kept dodging. Then I heard Danny groan. I looked around and saw him stagger on the sand then he fell on the ground and lay there, motionless.

Cathy stared at him in horror.

Then we heard voices from the top of the hole. There were people coming closer. The alien growled at us and vanished out of the cave.

Really?! That's all we needed? More people?!

* * *

Danny's POV

When I woke up I was back at the cabin. I looked at my arm and saw it was bandaged up. I saw Cathy, Sam and Chris looking at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"You alright, Danny?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Cathy sat next to me. "The alien's gone. It heard people coming and ran off."

Sam cleared her throat nervously. "Um. . .Danny? Cathy?"

"Yeah?"

"You are gonna _hate_ me and Chris for this . . ."

"For what?"

"Miranda and the others are coming over tomorrow morning. And. . . .um. . ."

"What?"

"Jeremy's coming too."

"WHAT??????!!!!!! YOU INVITED _JEREMY_???"

"Yeah. I mean. . .he wanted to come and we couldn't say no. . . ."

"You are way too nice!"

Chris sighed. "We know."

**Sorry it ends like that but I need to stop now. Sigh…**

**PLEAZ REVIEW! **

**Luv ya all! :))**


	9. Cupids

**Hello!!!!!!!!! I'm finally updating!!!!!**

Cathy woke up to the door of the bedroom slamming. She vaguely wondered who had done it, because Danny was still asleep. She looked up. "Wtf??!! Jeremy, what are you _doing_ in here?" Jeremy smiled icily. "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Um . . . breaking into my room?" He laughed coldly. "Are you sure it's just _your_ room, Cathy?" "Huh?" Then she remembered. "Oh, you mean Danny? Well, there was this contest . . . and we lost, so . . . yeah."

Jeremy frowned again, but nodded. "Fine. Just remember that you're mine, and no one else's. You need to remember that and you'll be much happier!" He gave a goofy smile and left. Cathy groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Then she heard a muffled voice next to her: "What a fagget."

She laughed, then groaned again. "How do I convince Jeremy that I don't want to go out with him?" Danny sighed thoughtfully. "You could go out with someone else, or start talking to him about some crush you have on another guy. He'll get the picture eventually."

Cathy felt the urge to scream and break something. Why couldn't Danny just realise that _he_was the other guy? How hard was it to figure out? Sam had figured it out.

Cathy heaved herself out of bed. "I get the bathroom first." "Bitch." Cathy knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt.

* * *

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Sam nodded and got up, leaving Danny, Chris, Miranda and the others talking. Danny was inventing some exuse about why they weren't at the party the night before. Sam and Cathy went into the kitchen and sat down. Cathy sighed. "I don't really know where to start." Sam grinned. "The beginnig. That's usually the best place."

Cathy smiled back. "It's . . . Danny. I . . . uhhh, I don't know!" Sam didn't say anything, so Cathy kept talking. "I think it's been building up this whole time, but I've never realised it. Then the other day, when he saved me, I just looked at him and felt . . . something. I still didn't really know what it meant, but . . . I do now."

She looked at Sam. "I know that doesn't make much sense." Sam shook her head. "Actully, it does. You obviously like Danny more than a friend now." Cathy nodded. "The thing is, he refuses to catch on, and I don't know what to do." Sam nodded. "Hmm, I might have an idea. D you mind if I talk to Chris about this?"

* * *

"Chris? What do you think of Cathy and Danny?"

"They're . . . both great friends, I guess. Cathy's sweet, Danny's funny-"

"Not like that! I mean, together, like as a . . . couple, maybe?"

"Oh. Um . . . it depends. Do they like each other?"

"That's really what I wanted to talk to you about. Cathy likes Danny, but . . ."

"He's not catching on?"

"Nope."

Chris frowned. "I'll talk to him and try and find something out. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Thanks, Chris."

Sam sighed. The whole state would probably be involved by the time this was sorted out.

* * *

"Danny, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"What . . . what do you think of Cathy?"

"In what way? The way I like her, or what I think of her . . .?"

"Both."

"Well, she's sweet, funny, kind, and a lot of other good qualities. And . . . about the second part . . ." Chris was nearly falling of his chair in impatience.

Danny sighed, with his head in his hands. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

Chris pushed further. "If she liked you, what would you do?"

"Uh . . ." Just then, Chris's pocket stared beeping. "That's the a-scan!" Danny said in disbelief. "Yeah," Chris said, taking it out. "It's the only gadget we have with us. It says that the alien is back in that cave."

"What should we do? Miranda and the others are still here."

Chris frowned. "I don't know." Danny got up. "I'll just be a second." When he came back, he had Sam and Cathy with him. "One of us will have to stay here," Cathy said. "I'll stay," Sam said. "I can keep them busy. We'll say that you've gone to the shop or something."

Chris nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Danny, Cathy and Chris walked towards the spot where the sand had caved in on Cathy. When they got there, they saw that the gaping hole in the sand was gone.

Chris frowned. "Now what?" Danny frowned too. "I remember that the cave cut through the reef and led to part of the sea, so there must be another entrance through the reef over there." He pointed to their left.

Cathy nodded. "So we'll have to dive off the rocks and swim into the cave?" "Looks like it." Chris shrugged. "Ok. But let's go one at a time. It might be safer."

"I'll go first," Danny said as they walked up to the rocks. "You both come a few seconds after, ok?" They nodded and watched as he slipped off his shoes and dived in.

Chris and Cathy took off their shoes and dived in after him. They swam along the reef until they found the hole where the alien had cut through. They swam up and into the cave. The alien was standing there. With a knife pointing directly at Danny's throat.

Cathy and Chris froze. Then Cathy saw that Danny's hand was reaching to the handle of the other knife in the alien's belt. His look told cahy to distract the alien.

Somehow this helped her find her voice and she looked at the alien. "Leave him alone." The alien laughed hashly. "Or what?" Cathy jumped. "You can talk? All you did was growl and roar the last time we saw you!" He laughed again. "I didn't see any need to speak at that time."

Danny's fingers closed around the handle of the knife. In an instant he had dived away from the alien, taking it with him.

He stood beside Chris and Cathy. The alien growled. "So, you're gonna play it that way, are you?" Danny grinned. "Bring it on."

**Sorry bout the cliffy! Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	10. Dodo?

Chris looked up at the alien in front of him. He didn't know how much time had passed since he, Cathy and Danny had begun to fight him, but it felt like forever. Usually, fighting aliens gave him a thrill. It filled his veins with adrenaline. But this time was different. They had no weapons this time, except a knife. But what good would that do? The alien had one too.

Is this alien going to kill us? I hope not. I never got to tell Sam that I love her.

Then, right on cue, Sam appeared in front of him. Literally, she just materialised out of nowhere. She had another alien with her. He was tall, taller than the alien they were attempting to fight.

"Sam?" Chris looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him. "Sharon and the others had to go, and as soon as they left, I did some intergalactic research on my laptop. Chris, Danny, Cathy . . ." she indicated the alien next to her. "This is Roran." She pointed at the other alien behind them. "And this is Reseph. Roran is his boss."

"What?"

Roran was frowning at Reseph, who suddenly looked very frightened. "Reseph, do you know who these kids are?"

"Um, we're not kids . . ." Cathy pointed out, but a frown from Sam shut her up.

"They're the Monster Buster Club, you _idiot_! You tried to kill the MBC! What kind of _dodo_ are you?"

"Dodo?" Danny snickered.

* * *

Sam and her friends stood on the beach, an hour later. Reseph and Roran had left. Now they were just standing around, talking. Sam let her eyes wander over to Cathy and Danny, who were standing a distance away from her and Chris. They were talking, but Sam couldn't hear what they were saying. Then suddenly, Cathy wrapped her hands around Danny's neck and kissed him. As she pulled away, Danny tilted her chin up ad kissed her again.

Sam couldn't help laughing as she watched them. After all that, it worked out so easily. She yelled over to them. "Hey, you two! Come on, we have to get up early tomorrow! It's a long drive back to Singletown!"

They walked over, hand in hand. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get home," Danny grinned.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Hello! I'm sixteen! I can finally get a license! I just hope I pass the test . . ." The other three laughed, and they started the walk back to the cabin.

* * *

I know. The final chapter is useless. But I really wanted to get this story done and I have major writer's block right now!


End file.
